Forever and Beyond
by DarkForestWolf
Summary: It's story time at Lucy's place! Levy wants to tell everybody a story that she has long forgotten until now and wants to include her friends along with it. A beautiful smart princess who seeks her happiness and freedom. Along with a mischievous troublesome thief who seeks treasure and wealth. Will love soar through the air or bitter hatred find its way into their hearts? NaLu
1. Story time, Mina!

**FAIRY TAIL IS BACK BABY! I can't believe their making more episodes in english dub again and more of it is coming out soon I heard! I can't wait! I feel like Luffy who's just dying to eat his favorite piece of meat Sanji's cooking for him. HURRY UP SANJI!**

**Anyway's this is my very first fairy tail fanfic. Like and love if you want. Hater gonna hate as well so if you don't like, DON'T READ! I know Gildarts... *makes serious face***

**Lucy: "No you don't..."**

**Kenza(Me): *sulks* "I know..."**

**Natsu: "LETS GET THIS STORY STARTED!" **

**Gray: "What ever. Whats it about anyway's?"**

**Juvia: "Will Juvia be in it!?" :D**

**Kenza: "Read and learn what its about. Also Juvia, yes. Yes you are in it."**

**Juvia: "Yeah!"**

**Kenza: "Natsu if you please."**

**Natsu: "Kenza here does not own us. Or the stripper..."**

**Gray: "WHAT DID YOU SAY YA FIRE FREAK!?" *both start fighting***

**Luce: "That wasn't even a good combat..."**

**Juvia: "Gray-sama's so cute when he's mad..." *hearts go around her***

**Kenza: *sweat drops* "yeah...ENJOY!" XD**

* * *

"Oh hey Lucy! How was your day?" Lucy sighed and sat down at the front counter of were Mira Jane worked and face planted her face to the hard surface. Mira stopped polishing a glass cup she was holding at look at the mage curiously. "Is something wrong?" Lucy lifted her head relieving a red hark on her forehead that quickly vanished. She shook her head side and then rested her it on her hand letting out another deep sigh. Cana noticed the blonds strange behavior and stopped drinking her barrel of booze.

"You ok Luc?" Lucy looked at the near by table her friend was sitting at and groaned in defeat.

"I'm fine..." Mira cocked her head to the side confused.

"Were's Natsu and happy? I thought you were with them." Heartfilia scowled and flailed her arms in the air dramatically animated style making the other two girls widen their eyes a little more in shock of the sudden outburst.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THEIR NAMES EVER AGAIN! NEVER! I WILL LOOSE IT IF I EVEN SEE ANY OF THEIR STUPID FACES! Wendy walked up to her and stopped smiling seeing the unhappy state she was in.

"Lucy-san?" Lucy stopped ranting and looked at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't know what happened but Natsu-san and Happy are looking all over town for you. Did you leave them or something?"

"THEY CAN LOOK ALL DAY FOR ME! I'M NOT TALKING TO THEM!" Wendy looked at Cana confused and then at Mira who smiled and continued to polish the glass. Lucy stopped ranting and crossed her arms. "Look, I just don't want to talk to either of them right now. It's a long story."

"We have time." Cana stated while continuing to drink. "Besides, my dad's out of town right now and won't be back until tonight. I promised him we would both go on a job together and have, and I quot... "father and daughter bonding time".

Wendy smiled and put both her hands together looking pleased. "That's great! You must be happy to spend time with him after all these years apart!"

The drunk chuckled and chugged some more booze down her throat before answering. "I guess I am. But I just hope he doesn't go and do anything stupid while on our mission like accidentally kill our enemy when he should be alive or find some chick that looks available. *drinks some more and then sighs looking annoyed* Men can be so trouble some."

Lucy nodded firmly with a strait face and then crossed her arms. "They are! It's there fault that I listen to Taylor swift all the time now..."

"Taylor who?"

"Never mind... Hey Wendy, whats that?" Wendy blinked and then looked down in her hands. She looked back at them and smiled.

"Oh! I was going to give this to Levy but I can't find her. I found it coming back from my last mission on the train station. I'm guessing somebody left it there for a while to because it was all covered in dust and everything." Mira Jane put the cup down and started pouring a blue liquid substance into it before giving it to a costumer.

"Levy's in the library I think." Mira said and smiled at the dragon slayer before giving a quick glace at someone who just walked into the guild.

"Actually she's right there. It looks like she came back from a job or something." Cana stated after drinking some more booz from her barrel of shear happiness.

Lucy smiled and called out to Levy who was about to walk out of the guild, probably heading home, but stopped when she heard her best friends voice and turned to her direction. After spotting the blond Levy waved at her and the others and walked up to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Whats up?"

"My, my. You look rather cheery today Levy."

The blue haired girl looked at Mira and nodded. "Yeah! The job I took was so successful that the guy who was gonna pay my 80,000 bucks, but gave me 100,000 instead!" The four other girls eyes widened in shock.

Wendy smiled even wider. "That's great Levy-chan! But why?"

Levy shrugged. "Dunno. He said something about me being tiny cute or something like that. But that really doesn't matter. I got 100,000 dollars!"

"WHO SAID THAT!?" Jet and Droy came out of no where among the girls startling Wendy and Lucy but not fazing anybody else. Levy looked at them very innocently and cocked her head slightly to the side confused.

"What?"

Cana chuckled and then sighed. "Deal with it boys. She's gonna find that someone one day to spend the rest of her life with. If ya can't handle that build a bridge and get over it." Both guys opened there mouths to say something but couldn't think of anything to say. After a couple seconds they both ended up in the emo corner muttering something to themselves about Levy and started growing mushrooms. Cana laughed at them again and took another huge gulp of her bear with a smirk.

A sweat drop ran down Gajeel's face who was just walking past them with Lily and spoke. "What happened to those guys?" Lily just shrugged and they both continued walking to where ever they were going.

Lucy had a sweat drop run down the side of her face as well as she just starred at the guys confused. "Um..ok..."

"OH! Levy-chan! I've been meaning to give this to you." Wendy handed Levy the old book she had in her hands and watched as the bookworm examined it closely. Suddenly the 17 year old's eyes widened in shock and she gasped.

Mira looked up from polishing and asked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Levy looked up at them; eyes sparkling and everything."THIS DAY JUST GOT SOOOO MUCH BETTER!" She spun around clutching the book with her tiny chest and turned to Wendy again. "Wendy! This book is what I've been looking for for years! I gave up just last week when I couldn't find it. Master had read this to me when I first came to the guild at a young age. I. Love. this. BOOK!" She shoved the book out to the other girls to read the cover.

Lucy took the book away from her friend gently and examined it herself. "It says _"Forever and Beyond"_. I think iv'e heard of this story before. Never got around to it I guess."

"I HAVE TO READ THIS AGAIN!" Levy stopped talking and her face expression turned from joy to seriousness and she leaned in closer to Lucy. Lucy looked at her uncomfortably and looked around frantically.

"Uh...Is something wrong?" Levy squinted her eyes and asked in a serious tone to match her expression.

"Can I sleep over your house tonight Lucy?" Lucy looked at her again with a confusing look this time.

"Sure, if you want."

Levy had joy return to her face once again and she giggled in delight. An idea soon popped into her head. "WAIT! Can we have a slumber party!"

The Celestial spirit mage looked at Levy dumbfound. "Why!?"

"Because I want to tell the story to other girls. BUT in a different way. I promise you it'll be fun!" *gives Lucy her puppy dog face*

Lucy sighed. "Fine. But don't invite so many people ok. My house isn't that big."

Levy squealed with joy and looked yelled at them while running off out the door to get ready. "CANA, WENDY, AND MIRA! YOUR ALL INVITED! I'M GONNA GO FIND ERZA AND JUVIA TO! OH! AND LISSANA IF SHE'S NOT BUSY!" After that she soon ran out of the guild with impressive speed leaving Lucy still confused on whats gonna happen.

Wendy smirked. "Oh wow! I don't think I have ever had a sleep over to be honest!"

Mira looked at the girl in disbelief. "Really? Well I guess this will be a new experience for you. It will be fun don't worry." Wendy nodded in delight and ran off to go find Charla and tell her about the party.

Cana watched her jog away humming an unknown tune on her way out of the guild and then turned back to Lucy. "So when do you want us to stop by?"

Lucy looked at the ceiling for a second and then back at Cana. "Around 8 maybe. I hope Natsu's not at my place now. I'm gonna lock the windows the next time I go home."

Mira gave her a warm smile. "I don't think you ever explained to us why your so mad at Natsu and Happy."

Lucy rolled her eyes and got out of her seat. "I'll tell you at the party. But right now I better get home and Fire dragon slayer proof the place then buy some snacks before this thing takes place." The beautiful brown eyed girl said her goodbyes to her friends and walked outside the guild ignoring the commotion from other guild members and soon was out of sight.

Mira sighed leaned on her counter. "Do you think she'll be willing to talk about boys at her place."

Cana shrugged. "Don't know. *takes a huge sip of beer* I don't think she'll mind. I wonder if she'll tell us her crush. If she has one of course." Mira smiled.

"Her and Natsu look so cute together! They would make a great couple."

Cana thought about it for a second them smirked. "I guess they would be."

It was quite between the to girls for a good minute until Natsu came barging into the guild letting loose a loud scream of his after kicking open the two doors. Everybody in the guild looked up at him confused.

Gray frowned and rested his hand on his cheek. "What do you want now ya loud mouth?"

Natsu ignored Gray's comment and looked around the guild frantically using his eyes and sense of smell. "She was here!" He finally said some what disappointed. Gray lifted an eyebrow then turned his attention to Romeo who he was talking to along with Elfman.

Romeo blinked confusedly for a moment but then knew who he was looking for. "Oh! You mean Lucy?"

Natsu looked at Romeo and nodded furiously. "YEAH! DO YOU KNOW WERE SHE WENT!?"

Romeo pointed out the door. "She left not to long ago."

Gray scowled. "I seriously doubt she wants to talk to you right now after what you did to her."

Natsu scowled and held up his fist. "SHUT UP ICE FOR BRAINS! I APOLOGIZED LIKE A HUNDRED TIMES BUT SHE STILL WON'T TALK TO ME!" Gray smirked and took a sip of his ice water.

"Try apologizing to her without food in your mouth THEN see were that takes you." Romeo snickered along with some of the other guild members having Natsu form an animated annoyed vein appear on his head out of anger.

"ONLY REAL MEN APOLOGIZE TO A LADY WITHOUT ACTING LIKE A TOTAL FOOL!"

"SHUT UP ELFMAN! I'LL FIND HER WATCH! LETS GO HAPPY! Natsu yelled quickly before rushing out the door shouting the girls name loudly for the world to hear along with Happy who shouted an "aya sir" before flying out after him.

Cana chuckled and looked in her barrel smiling. "Tonight should be interesting." Mira chuckled as well and went back to serving others like she does normally.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hoped you like this chapter! If so don't hesitate to review! Thanks for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter come out soon K!**

**Natsu: "What did I do?!"  
**

**Kenza: "Something stupid I guess"**

**Gray: "Like always..."**

**Natsu: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"**

**Kenza: "Oh no..." **

**Natsu and Gray: *both start yelling insults at each other in the background while Lucy and I stare at them confused***

**Lucy: "Not again..."**

**Kenza: "Yeah...Wanna get a smoothie?"**

**Lucy: "*sighs* Sure. Why not." :)**


	2. The one that got away

**HIYA GUYS! Sorry this one took so long*mumbles* _stupid writers block..._ Anyway's, but i'm glad you liked the last chapter of this story! I got so far 4 followers and 3 fav! That's awesome! You guy's are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Natsu: "Will you actually tell me what I did!?"**

**Kenza: "Probably yeah. Try listening and you'll get your answer."**

**Natsu: "Fine..."**

**Happy: "Kenza does not own Fairy tail! Only the story Forever and Beyond!" :D**

**Gray: "Thank god..."**

**Kenza: "HEY!" **

**Erza: "Let's just continue with the story and not argue for once."**

**Lucy: "I'm with Erza on this one..."**

**Happy: "Aye sir..."**

**Kenza: "Pft. Fine then. You heard the women Natsu!"**

**Natsu: "That includes you to!" *glares at Gray***

**Gray: "What ever..."**

* * *

Lucy put down her pink brush and stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before feeling a hand put itself on top of her right shoulder startling her.

"Lucy, everybody else is waiting for you." The blond mage turned around and sighed at Erza.

"Yeah I know. But Levy's not here."

Erza lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "She isn't?"

Lucy nodded and put a hand to her hip in frustration. "No. I can't believe she's late! Isn't she the one that wanted to do this in the first place!?"

"Maybe she's doing something important." Lisanna said taking a seat next to her sister. Lucy opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sudden sound of her door busting open all the way. Levy jogged inside and started panting heavily with the book clutched tightly to her chest covering her small breasts. Wendy blinked with her eyes widened in shock after the sudden entrance and turned to Charla who looked more confused then startled.

Cana put down her bag of chips and finally spoke up. "Where were you?"

Levy stopped panting and walked up to Lucy's bed soon sitting down. "G-gomenasi mina! I had to take care of something at home before getting here. It's nothing special really. But besides that, I GOT THE BOOK!"

"Juvia has never heard of this book before. Are you going to read it to us?"

Levy nodded at the rain women and smiled. "That's right! And i'm gonna add a little twist to it." Lucy frowned.

"A twist?"

"Yes!"

"How much of a twist?"

"I'm not gonna read it!" *tosses the book somewhere in the room*

"WHAT!?" Everybody said in sync and watched as Lucy fell anime style towards the floor in shock. After she got back up she stomped up to her best friend in anger and started to pull on her left cheek annoyed.

"What. Did. You. Just. SAY!? *pinches harder on both cheeks* This better be a joke Levy. I'm REALLY not in the mood for any games right now after what I went through with Pinky today!"

Juvia picked up her bag of chips and started to open it but stopped when she remembered something. "Wait! Lucy-san! Have you seen Gray-sama today at all!?"

"Yeah, he was at the guild practically all day."

"Oh..."

Lucy looked at Juvia confused. "Why?"

Juvia just looked away and blushed. "Oh no reason..."

"Ow..." Levy started to rub her face in pain from the pinches but quickly got over it and sat back down on the comfortable bed crossing her arms. "As I was saying... *grabs soda* I know the whole book word for word. I'm just gonna switch the characters up a little."

Erza lifted an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"It's simple! But before I do, you all must except these changes and promise me you won't stop me from telling the story."

Lucy shrugged. "Sure why not."

Wendy: "Yeah! It'll be fun!"

Cana: *sips soda* "What ever. Can I have my barrel back Mira?"

Mira: "Sorry no. Lucy doesn't want any alcoholic beverages. It is her home after all. Also, I promise not to judge Levy."

Lisanna: "Ok. I promise to."

Erza: "Count me in as well."

Juvia: "Juvia also agree's not to complain about the changes. She'll listen all the way through."

Levy giggled and sipped her soda. "Great! You'll _LOVE_ this story then! Now how should I begin?..."

Lucy sighed again and took her seat beside Erza who was leaning up against the wall in her pajama's already. _"This should be fun..."_

"OH! I remember!" Levy stiffened up a bit more on the bed while leaning closer to her companions and started to begin this wonderful Fairy tail of hers...

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

_**Forever and Beyond**_

(_Narrator_ = Levy)

_(Narrator) In a land far far away, there once lived a large and very wealthy place called the Kingdom of Pandora. _

_It's people were very kind civilians who adored their princess and her breath taken beauty. _

_No man alive would ever dare to say no to her highness or upset her in anyway if necessary. _

_Her parents, the king and queen, sadly lost their lives due to a traveling accident when they were on their way to a meeting with another kingdom 10 years ago._

_Ever since that tragic day, the princess had no other choice but to take matters into her own hand and rule the kingdom herself at the age of 8._

_In her fathers 'will' he announced that if anything were to happen to him or the queen, their daughter shall have to take the thrown and rule as queen WITH a king by her side when she hits the age of 18._

_Many years have gone by since her fathers last request and now the princess is 2 months away from being at that age. _

_Yet she has never picked a king yet._

_Nobody actually knows why she hasn't since men are constantly waiting on her hand and foot,_

_not even her own adviser knows why she turns them all down._

_This odd behavior of hers went on for many years._

_Until one celebration party changed it all..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"I thank you all for coming on this mournful day. And I would also like to thank you all for hanging in there for the past 10 years. I proudly would love to present the grand finally for today and will open the castles gates for all of you in a moment. But we are currently still preparing some special things as we speak. This won't take us but another 5 minutes so please wait patiently until then." A women wearing very fancy armor and a masked helmet to covering up every part of her face except her mouth rolled up the scroll she was reading to the citizens below the castles balcony and bowed slightly. "The queen will let you in very soon as it says in this scroll. So please, no more asking for her highness to come and see you just yet. She will once the clock strikes 10:00. That will be all..."

As the knight turned around letting her scarlet hair flow freely behind her she could hear the sound of the people shouting and cheering joyfully, excited to enter the royal castle once again. Men were kissing their wives out of pure joy or drinking beer with friends, while children were laughing and giggling with pure energy and excitement. Everything was just beyond merry and cheerful! But there was one question that was probably everybody wanted to know the answer to. Especially men.

"So who do think the princess will pick?!" Stated a women in her near 50's, talking to what looked like her sister that was taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know to be honest, but my son is something a girl would give almost anything for. If he's selected that would practically make me rich!"

The older women laughed. "Well, I bid you good luck. To bad I don't have a son. Only three daughters...Maybe-"

"Don't even think about it Marry! I'm pretty sure she wouldn't pick any of your daughters. I don't think it would count even if she did."

"Yeah your right." The one called Marry sighed and sipped her drink then lifted it onto the air for everybody around her to see and yelled out. "LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS!" The people stared at her for a few seconds in confusion but then lifted their glass' as well and shouted along with her including the sister.

**_*(Meanwhile)*_**

"PRIIIIINNNCESSSSSS!" A beautiful women wearing a light pink gown with sparkles practicality covering the whole thing, stopped examining herself in the mirror and quickly spun around only to see a little girl trip right in front of her, watching the child's blue hair pool down all over her red rug.

The young lady smiled at her unexpected guest."Wendy? How did you get in here?"

Wendy groaned in pain but shook it off as she got back up really quick and smiled back. "Princess! I forgot to wish you good luck on today! Also, I wanted to know how you were...you know, dealing with all this."

The princess sighed and walked up to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I think iv'e cried long enough on this day, thanks for checking up on me anyway's though." The 13 year old smiled and dusted herself off after getting up off the clean rug. She then curtsied to her highness before being startled by a voice from behind her.

"Princess, the crowd is anxious. We must hurry."

"Yeah I know Erza. Also please don't call me princess, it sounds so formal... I have a name you know."

Erza bowed and apologized. "My apologize prince- I mean Lucy."

Lucy gave Erza a playful smile and winked at her. "Alright." The blond turned to Wendy and gracefully walked up to her making the clicking sound from her high heals hitting the floor and handed the girl a yellow lily.

Wendy looked at the flower in aw and then at Lucy. "F-for me?!"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, I thought it would look lovely in your hair. Besides I think it's better on you then me." Wendy gave her princess a wide smile and bowed to her thanking her at least 3 times before Lucy asked her to stop. Erza crossed her arms and looked outside seeing the moon poke itself out from the clouds for a few seconds only to be hidden again.

"Lucy..."

"Oh yeah. I'll see you really soon ok Wendy?"

Wendy nodded furiously. "O-of course your highness!" With that being said, Lucy bowed to her small friend and exited out of the room along with Erza leaving the girl alone. Wendy walked towards the large mirror the princess was at before and carefully placed the lily in her hair feeling very proud of herself as she giggled happily at her mimicking reflection.

_***(Forever and Beyond: The one that got away)***_

Gray Fullbuster swirled the red liquid that was in his fancy cup a few times before taking a big gulp from it and sighing. Leaning against the wall he watched a couple of girls his age giggling to themselves and staring at him and looking away blushing every time the raven haired guy glanced back at them curiously. Looking at the huge clock across the ballroom from him he let out a scowl before an announcement from the same red haired from before walked out from the top of the huge spiral stairwell with her mask attached to her face. She got the attention from the people below her by snapping her fingers rather loudly and waited until everybody was facing her. Erza cleared her throat and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the beloved daughter of the late Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia, Princess Lucy." Everybody started to clap and cheer as their long wait for the lovely blond had finally bean worth it as she started to make her way towards the steps. Everybody stopped clapping the minute they saw her and just looked at her as if she were a goddess. Some women even frowned getting jealous on how she looked and just crossed their arms while whispering things to one another trying to boost up their self esteem. Gray smirked and walked away from were he was speed walking towards the exit before quietly opening the door and leaving hoping nobody noticed.

Lucy looked down at everybody feeling their gaze practically burning a whole threw her very soul and gulped knowing what was coming up next. After getting down the large steps she looked around carefully and then back up at Erza who nodded and pointed to a band that was playing music before. The band smiled at each other and started to play once again but more quietly. The princess gave her best smile to everybody and clapped her hands together in delight.

"Well, thank you so much for coming out everybody! I hope you all have a great night and dance to your hearts content! There is plenty food so don't worry about how much you want to eat, same goes for beverages. Now, enjoy yourselves Mina!" Everybody started to cheer once again in delight as the band picked up the pace with their music and livened it up more and having it much louder.

Erza came down the steps herself and walked up to Lucy probably smirking from the inside of her mask. "So, who's going to be the lucky guy?"

"Erza!"

"I know princess, but you must find somebody today for the kingdoms sake! You need to be queen and without a king we can't make that possible. Your royal adviser is very old and cannot help you through your problems any longer. He's retiring as soon as you announce the new king."

Lucy sighed and crossed her arms. "I know, I know. But now!? I don't have a clue what kind of guy i'm after!"

"A girl perhaps?"

" *blushing like crazy* W-what! No! No! Not at all! Not that i'm against that but... *sighs and mentally face palms herself* My point is I've never actually been in love so to seems. I've never even kissed anybody!"

Erza frowned and looked around. "What about that guy?"

Lucy frowned. "He's married to a women named Amanda.

"Ok, what about him?"

"To tacky."

"Him?"

"To short."

"Him?"

"Lives with his mom."

"Alright then...him?"

"No way. He goes through girls like you go through cake. He has at least 3 kids by the way, with 2 other women.

Scarlet sighed in defeat and turned to Wendy who has just walked in from the entrance way. She looked around nervously until spotting her princess and went to talk to them only to be interrupted by a young man a couple years older then her who asked her to dance politely. Not wanting to be rude the girl smiled and said yes thinking she would get to her later.

The princess walked over to the punch bowl after convincing her faithful knight to have fun and enjoy the party instead of guarding all night and took one of the fancy glass cups to pore until she felt a tap on her smooth shoulder having her turn around slowly.

"Oh, hello." Lucy said casually and watched the man bow before her.

"Hello princess. I was wondering if you would at least give me a little bit of your time to have this dance with me, i'll understand if not."

"Oh! Of course! I'll gladly except. _Well, he's cute..._" The young lady took the gentleman by the hand letting him kiss it lightly and walked over to the dance floor with everybody else who were slow dancing to some old fashioned song that happened to be her favorite.

"I can see your experienced." The man said smoothly while leading. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"My father taught me to dance when I was little."

"Yes, about that. I am so sorry for your loss...I don't think I have ever got to tell you that last year."

Frowning now the women looked down at her feet hiding her true expression and mumbled to herself. _"He's no different then the others..." _

"My lady?"

"Sorry, just thinking." She looked back up at him smiling. "Whats your name by the way?"

"Loki."

"That's a nice name. Do you have any family here today?"

"No. I'm afraid it's just me. But my friend Aries is here with me."

_"He's with another women?..._Really, were is she?"

"To be honest I lost her the minute I spotted you princess." Loki looked at her in a dreamy like way and smirked waiting for a response only to be disappointed after she changed the subject.

"_So it's gonna be like this huh... _"I see. How about we go get something to eat then? I hear the chickens really good tonight. _Erza did say I need to find somebody by tonight..._

Loki opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a large crashing sound coming from the large window that was placed near the entrance and a few circle black like objects came crashing down to the floor starting to fill the room with smoke. Everybody started to panic and scream while guards tried to calm them down only to be ignored. Erza spotted Lucy somehow and saw that she was more confused then frightened like everybody else.

She called out to her through the screams of everybody else to her while taking off her mask revealing her angered dark brown eyes. "PRINCESS! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Lucy turned to face her until another window that was right above her crashed and a man wearing a dark black cloak jumped into the castle landing surprisingly on both feet considering he jumped off from what seemed like the third floor.

Loki's eyes widened in fear and anger, but he somehow managed to not panic like everybody else and clenched his fists together tightly trying to figure out who it was. "OI! WHO ARE YOU!?" The man in the cloak just smirked with a toothy grin and put both his hands together near his mouth as if he were about to blow on a trumpet and took in a deep breath.

Loki eyed him carefully before realizing what was to happen next. "LOOK OUT!" Erza came from beyond the smoke quickly and ran in front of the two defenseless people holding a large shield blocking a huge fire blast that suddenly came from the guys mouth threw his cupped hands.

Lucy's eyes widened. "HOW IS HE DOING THAT!?"

"THAT'S NOT OUR PROBLEM! YOU!" Erza not moving an inch from the fire, shifted her eyes towards Loki for only a second and spoke in a serious tone. "GET THE PRINCESS OUT OF HERE NOW!"

It took a minute for Loki to even figure out what was going on but he nodded sternly and grabbed onto Lucy tightly before quickly running towards the stairs with her. "Right.."

The blond grabbed the edges of her dress and lifted it up making it easier for her to run after getting Loki to actually let go of her wrist. After making it to the second floor Loki opened a random door leading to a large hallway and shut it behind him and the princess before panting out of breath. Lucy did the same and turned to the man a few inches away from her and sighed. "Thank's for helping me, but I think I can take care of myself if needed for further situations."

"But princess, that guys dangerous! You should know that by now!"

Lucy lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really? *crosses arms looking curious* Then how come I have never heard of him?"

"You probably have but forgotten. Does the name 'Fire Dragon slayer' ring a bell?"

"...wait...THE FIRE DRAGON SLAYER!?"

"Yeah him!"

"Nope. Never heard of him..."

Loki faced palmed himself and started to explain but was interrupted by the the door being forcefully kicked open. The man in the cloak looked at the both of them and smirked once again but this time chuckling and cracking his knuckles at the same time.

Heartfilia gulped and stepped back behind Loki who rolled up one of his sleeves. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Is that all you got?..." The man grabbed Loki's fist and tossed his towards a near by wall with full force causing him to groan with pain after hitting the floor. Lucy picked up her dress again and started to run down the hallway at full speed until finally making it back into the mirror room. She looked up at the center of the wall revealing a large portrait of both her parents smiling _(well her mother) _and gulped. _"Mom, dad...what do I do now?!" _The sound of the door slowly creaking open startled her as she saw in the mirrors reflection the man in the cloak sighing in annoyance.

"You love to run don't you?..."

Lucy turned around slowly and gave the man a dirty look clenching her fists together. "What do you want from me?"

The man smirked. "What I want?..." He started to look around a little before frowning in disappointment. "How can it not be here? I literally looked everywhere in this castle for it..."

"What are you looking for exactly?" The man turned his attention back to Lucy and scowled. "It doesn't matter now forget it..." He started to walk out the door again only to be stopped by a knife that made it's way forcefully into his shoulder having him yelp in pain. The guy turned around quickly in shock only to have a big kick to the face by the princess's high healed shoes and flung outside the room; hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"...ow..."

"Ha! Not to bad for a girl huh? No beat it, you fire breathing freak!"

"Freak!?" The man slowly got up from the ground and removed the knife from his arm as if it were nothing and gave the women a death glare. "Look whose talking lady! Your the one with that weird man strength! What girl...no...PRINCESS even does that!?"

"MAN STRENGTH!? Are we really going to go there!? Who are you anyway's!?"

"None of your business!" The clock on the wall started to chime loudly striking midnight having the man cuss under his breath silently and dash away towards the entrance of the hallway. Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she started to chase after him.

"OH NO! YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" She took off her heals and threw the both of them at the stranger only to miss him and have one land on top of Loki's head who was just starting to get off the ground only to be knocked unconscious again.

The man jumped down to the first floor from the railing not noticing his hood flying off as well and turned around looking back up at the balcony making sure the princess wasn't following only to be disappointed.

She looked down after reaching the edge of the railway from the top of the steps and just stared at him now seeing his true identity.

"What the..." His hair looked to be either pink or salmon practically glowing in from the moonlight coming through the large broken window , his eyes were dark brown and were staring back at her intensely showing every feature of anger and shock, and last but not least she noticed a white scarf hidden underneath the cloak he wore; the only thing bright that he was actually wearing.

"What are you gawking at?" Lucy opened her mouth to speak but a large gust of wind came through the window causing her to close them and when she opened them the guy was gone. Lucy looked around frantically for him for the next 2 minutes only to be disappointed when there was no one left to see. She banged her fist against rail harshly and sighed.

"Lost him..."

"I'm...so sorry princess..." Erza came back from the third floor and bowed quickly the minute she spotted her highness.

Lucy just shook her head. "No, it wasn't your fault. He's a sneaky one that's for sure." Erza scowled and whispered something to herself about punishment but The princess just ignored her and continued to stare out the window to were he probably escaped. Loki came back from the behind the door rubbing his throbbing head and turned to Lucy. "Are you ok Princess? Are you hurt!?"

Lucy faced him and looked at both him and Erza. "I'm ok. I need you to help out the other guards that are trying to calm the citizens down. Wendy's probably scarred out of her mind. *ponders a little* Erza while your helping the other go find Wendy."

"Yes Princess." Erza placed her mask back on and quickly ran down the rest of the stairwell towards the exit seeing the town in total panic and the guards only calming down some people. Lucy looked at Loki and pointed to the exit as well.

"And Loki, I want you to go help Erza as well. Today was not the best day for this to happen."

"As you wish your highness." The man started to jog down the steps until reaching the front door and pushing the huge doors open.

"Oh! And Loki!" Loki turned to her curiously and lifted a brow. "Thanks, for you know helping me out."

"*smirking* Anything for you princess." After giving her a last wink he swung the door wide open leaving it to shut itself back up. Lucy blush a little and blinked innocently before turning her attention back to the window and the foggy room and letting out a deep sigh.

***(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)***

"Wait, Since when can Natsu beat me in a fight so easily?" Levy just shrugged her shoulder at Erza's question and crossed her legs.

"I like this story so far." All the girls in the room gasped _(except Erza) _at the sudden voice and turned to see who it was only to feel revealed recognizing the stranger.

"Loki? What are you doing here? This is an all girls party."

Loki just smirked and lifted his glasses with his index finger. "Oh, I know."

An animated sweat drop ran down the side of Lucy's face as she mentally face palmed herself. "Yeeeeaaaaah~...anyway's please leave."

"Come on Luc. Just a little while longer?"

"I don't see why not." Mira said giving her usual friendly smile towards the lion spirit.

Juvia smiled and grasped some chips from a bowl. "Juvia doesn't mind either. I remember Gray-sama saying 'the more the merrier'"

"Fine what ever..." Lucy said finally giving in and crossed her arms. "But don't try anything funny ok, Loki!?"

"Don't worry, I promise I won't-"

"LUUUUUUUUUCCCYYYYYYY!" Juvia shrieked a little bit looking towards were ever that sound came from and then back at Lucy who was wondering the same thing.

"Uh...who was that?" Lucy said more to herself then to the others listening closer.

"LUUUUUCCYYYYY! COME ON! WERE DID YOU GO!?"

"Natsu-san!" Lisanna said cheerfully and went to open the window only to be stopped by a certain blond.

"Oh no! I DON'T want to see him EVER again for as long as I live!"

Juvia tilted her head to the side confused. "What did he do to you?"

"Yeah! You said you would tell us when the party started. We'll the parties started and we still don't know." Cana said taking her 5th can of coke and gulping it down almost emptying it. Mira looked at her and then at the empty can's nervously now wondering if it was a good idea to take her beer away.

"Ugh, fine i'll tell you. Me and Natsu were going fishing along with Happy since he wanted to find some today, I thought it was a good idea since it was all nice and sunny out today and I wanted to get some of my fiction stories done while I was there, so I agreed. When we got there I just remembered that I forgot a pencil to write with so I went to get one back home only to come back seeing those two idiots laughing so hard that they fell to the floor. They read my story while I was gone! The proof was in their hands to top that! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED THOSE TWO WITH MY PERSONAL STUFF ONLY LEVY WAS ALOUD TO READ THAT!" Levy blinked a few times and opened her mouth to turn to her right spotting Natsu knocking gently on the window along with happy trying to get in.

"There you are Lucy! We've been looking all over for you ya know! Don't just go storming off like that when ever you wan't!"

Happy spread his wings with glee as he looked down at the blond through the glass as well. "Aye sir!"

Lisanna clapped her hands together happily and waved at the two. "Ohio Natsu and Happy!"

"Hey Lisanna whats up?" Natsu said his large grin plastered across his face making the girl blush and giggle. Everybody else said hi to him as well except Lucy who walked over to the curtain calmly ad yelled at the dragon slayer to leave with some un-lady like words and shut the pink curtains rather roughly closed.

"Why can't those two just leave me alone for at the least a few minutes!"

"Oh come on Lucy their not that bad. Though they can get a little out of hand sometimes." Lisanna said with the blush still clearly across her face. She looked down at her hands starting to fiddle with them. "Besides, Natsu's always been like that. Worried for his friends no matter what the situation." Lucy just rolled her eyes and looked at Levy. "Anyway's, just continue the-"

"COME ON LUC! LET ME EXPLAIN! YOU NEVER HEARD MY SIDE OF THE STORY!"

"I DON'T NEED TO! NOW GO! BOTHER GRAY OR SOMETHING!"

"HE'S BUSY TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING WITH THE MASTER!"

"THEN GO BOTHER GAJEEL!"

"HE'S TRAINING WITH HIS BLACK CAT!"

"HIS NAMES LILY! ALSO I DON'T CARE WERE YOU GO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lucy turned away from the window and got up walking towards the restroom. "I'm gonna take a shower you guys, let me know when he leaves i'll be in there for a while..."

"Ok." Erza replied watching the blond walk into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Levy turned to the window and opened the certain revealing a sad yet annoyed looking Natsu and happy.

"You ok Natsu?"

"Why won't she listen to us! It wasn't what she thought it was, I swear!" Cana just shrugged and took the last sip of her coke then putting it down only to reach for her 6th one. Mira just sighed and stared at the boy in the window.

"Natsu, happy, how about you stick around here for a while? Lucy isn't gonna come out any time soon anyway's, so you have time."

Lisanna smiled brightly. "Oh! Please do Natsu! Just for a little while!"

The two partners looked at each other thinking it over for a second before nodding their head up and down. "Ok, why not." "Aye!"

Levy smiled widely and changed her position on Lucy's bed making sure she was facing everybody including Natsu. "Alright! Ok, we were telling a story before the both of you arrived. It's based on a book I loved when I was a kid called "Forever and Beyond". I doubt you've ever read it or heard about it, but you'll catch on as I continue."

Happy's eyes widened. "Oh! I know that story! I over heard a lady reading it to her daughter on the train one day and I guess I got hooked on it and listened along."

Natsu lifted an eyebrow. "Huh? Were was I?"

"Practically dying from the way you looked on that train."

"Oh yeah, I remember that day..."

An animated sweat drop ran down everybody's head and they spoke in sync. "Doesn't that happen to you all the time..."

Levy sighed and looked at the time. "It's 4:00 so I guess we have time. Ready Natsu and Happy."

"Yeah!"

"Great! So this is what's happened so far..."

* * *

**Done with the second chapter! Man that took forever! Sorry if it's to long, i'll try to shorten it next time. Also sorry for the miss spells. No flames about that _PLEASE_! Anyway's I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll work on the next one as soon as possible! Stupid high school... I would love some reviews from you guys by the way! Also cookies...they will be excepted to. :3**

**P.S. I made a fanfic on the "Crooked Man" an RPG horror game that is REEEEEAALLYY AWESOME! It's actually pretty good so far in my opinion. Feel free to stop by and look at it if you want, No pressure. Just wanted to let you guys know. :D**


End file.
